


教室

by sunncry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Classroom Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunncry/pseuds/sunncry
Summary: 自我满足向/ 随便写写·李马克x李东赫·教室play·被第三人窥视风险
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 7





	教室

“呜……马克哥，不要……有人的……”一声接着一声湿漉漉的娇喘逐渐在这间被黄昏笼罩的教室蔓延开来，讲台下的两人彼此火热地交换着呼吸，全然不顾正在楼道中忽而乱窜的几束白光。

讲台下的空间不大，但正好能让李马克将李东赫的身体紧密地拥入怀中，李东赫被亲的迷迷糊糊，两只小手胡乱地抵着李马克的胸膛，试图想减缓李马克舌间的进攻。李马克亲着亲着觉得李东赫两只不安分的小手挠得他心烦，猛地抓住李东赫两只手的手腕压在他身后，李东赫身子不由自主地向前送，舌尖也慌乱地舔着李马克的牙齿，李马克只觉身下这个宝贝此时实在过于惹火：头颈微微上仰的姿态似乎像在挑战李马克的耐性，看着那短小却意外可爱的舌头为了喘息而企图慌忙逃出的样子让李马克兴趣大发，惩罚性地狠狠咬了一下李东赫小巧的舌尖便再次侵入他的舌腔。

皮鞋的声音哒、哒、哒地响在空旷的走廊中，李东赫悄悄睁眼看了下教室墙壁上挂着的时钟——七点整——是教务老师巡逻的时间。黑夜已爬满这座城市任何一个不起眼的角落，整栋教学楼除了五楼教务处亮着的一盏白光几乎尽数陷入黑暗中，若要再想寻找光亮处，除了走廊中发着隐隐绿光的“安全出口”，便只剩教务老师手中的手电筒。李东赫心脏跳得有些快，皮鞋的声音似乎正由远及近地向他和李马克走来。李东赫的娇喘不由自主地被替换成了低声吟泣的慌乱，他抬眼便看见微弱的白光正从走廊反射入教室里，瞳孔不由得被惊得缩小。李马克察觉到了李东赫的不适，但正玩弄揉捏着李东赫柔软乳头的李马克只觉李东赫心不在焉，内心顿时升起一股无名火，将李东赫的短裤校服一把扯下，再抓住李东赫的两条腿使自己的巨物可以紧密顶在李东赫略已湿润的穴肉处。小穴猛地受到滚烫硬物的刺激，李东赫不由自主地发出一声尖叫，意识到走廊外那束白光的异样停滞后又害怕地发抖起来，在隐秘角落做爱的刺激和可能被发现的恐惧已经冲断李东赫的神经线，李东赫一边环住李马克的脖子一边在李马克的耳边颤抖着乞求：“马克……马克哥，呜呜，老师、老师要来了。”这样的李东赫实在和自己那天放学在街边看到的一只流浪的棕色小奶狗太像了，易碎又无助，比保护欲更快发酵的是想要去哄骗这只单纯的小狗、再让它乖乖臣服于自己的征服欲，李马克越想越觉疯狂，原本和李东赫共感的、对被老师发现的恐惧已一扫而空，只剩下得寸进尺的进攻与歇斯底里的侵犯，“东赫在发抖呢？是不是？东赫在害怕什么？”李马克每问一句，便在李东赫湿润柔软的穴口塞入一根自己的手指。但除几根手指之外，李马克便再无其他动作。李马克迟迟不进入李东赫的体内，只让自己硬物的头部不断在李东赫的穴肉处摩擦打转。李东赫被磨得受不了，一边哭一边咬着李马克的肩膀，将甜得流蜜的娇吟尽数化成了被压抑的呜咽，另一只手则不自禁地靠近李马克滚烫的身下，一边帮忙撸动一边挺身企图让硬物能够快速插进自己的体内，“马克哥……给东赫、给东赫，东赫想要……”

皮鞋的声音越来越近了，像是已有方向地朝着李马克李东赫呆着的这间教室走来。李马克像是变成了疯子，似乎在有意识地将在李东赫体内抽插的频率与皮鞋“哒、哒”的频率共趋统一，“东赫不怕……这样东赫就听不到那个让东赫害怕的声音了，对不对？”李马克是学校音乐社团的社长，天生的节奏感竟真的让这样的恶趣味成真，两人交合处发出的“噗呲”声竟真的莫名与逐渐靠近的脚步声重合。李东赫真的要疯了，抓着李马克校服衬衫的手已经无力，眼泪流个不停，身下也已溃不成军，李东赫气愤地啃咬着李马克的耳垂，像是无用的报复：“呜……李马克——是疯子，停下来……”

恶趣味也是时候打住，当了数年班长的李马克做任何事很有分寸，做爱也不例外。李东赫实在是被自己欺负得有些狠，李马克减缓了自己在李东赫体内抽插的频率，但却似乎将所有动作都摁了慢动作——显然这样更加折磨人。李马克抓着李东赫的两只手固定在李东赫身后，挺身将自己的硬物尽数侵入李东赫的体内，似乎想要顶到东赫体内什么神秘的器官却仍不停歇，就像要将自己的硬物连同囊袋送入李东赫的穴肉中去。但当李东赫壁内几乎痉挛想要排斥李马克的一刹那，李马克又快速地连根退出，让李东赫顿觉空虚只剩下一双迷离的眼睛呆呆地看向李马克，此时李马克便会不忍心地亲亲李东赫湿润的眼角，再次进入。

这样的动作配合使得整个教室像是陷入了一种虚假的静谧，李东赫也渐渐熟悉了李马克的进攻，娇喘渐渐趋于小声的呼吸。于是当一束刺眼的白光刹那打进整个教室时，那双皮鞋的主人似乎只觉有些迷惑，明明直觉中感到空气中有一丝异样，却只是用手电筒随意地照了照。

那双皮鞋迟疑地向教室最前端的讲台处走近了些，却又突然自我嘲弄般地低声笑笑，转身离开了教室。

当教室再次恢复一片黑暗的刹那，李东赫一双漂亮的腿夹住李马克的腰高潮了。为了压抑住自己的娇喘，李东赫漂亮的嘴唇甚至被自己咬出了血。李马克被李东赫紧致的穴肉夹得快要疯掉，在李东赫高潮的瞬间也尽数将自己的白液泄在李东赫的体内。两人身上已是汗涔涔的一片，李东赫一边努力地夹着自己的小穴不让马克哥哥的白液浪费在体外，一边凑上李马克的脸对李马克绽放了笑颜，用鼻子凑着李马克的脸像小狗一样讨好李马克，“马克哥哥好棒啊，东赫好高兴，东赫最喜欢马克哥哥了。”  
随即又补上一句，“郑老师是笨蛋呢”，李东赫亲亲李马克的嘴唇，“我以为郑老师会发现我们的，会发现东赫在被马克哥哥操……”

“既然郑老师是笨蛋，下次不会的题目就来问我，不要去问郑老师，知道了吗？否则下次会有更严重的惩罚。”发泄后的李马克此时心情颇好，白天看到李东赫搭在郑老师肩膀问题目时的阴霾似乎已被一扫而光。

“知道了！”李东赫毛茸茸的头蹭着李马克的脸，此时李东赫的声音似乎比平时更加甜腻了几个度，“其实马克哥也是笨蛋。”

-fin-


End file.
